


Conviction in Blood // Born in Sin

by bornofwrath



Series: an unjust game [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: (i needed an excuse to give them masks), (other characters will be introduced in later installments), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Personas (Persona Series), Bastard Goro Akechi, M/M, Mage Akira, Mage Goro, Mages, Magic, Prequel, Prince Goro, Swords & Sorcery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornofwrath/pseuds/bornofwrath
Summary: Akira Kurusu is - as some would say - born a crime. Being born a member of a race known as the “magi” is the equivalent of being born with a target on your back...And his parents knew what had become of the baby boy they were so excited to bring into the world.To the world, he was a monster.Goro Akechi is a bastard. Not in the sense that he is someone we should dislike, no, in fact, Akechi is someone who has earned mountains of support and sympathy by some, but to Masayoshi Shido, he is the physical embodiment of everything wrong with the world...This is why he did everything in his power to hide him away
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: an unjust game [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185992
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Conviction in Blood // Born in Sin

**Author's Note:**

> this is a sort of start/prequel to a series of oneshots set in the same fantasy universe based on the persona 5 game. no outright spoilers, but it'd be best if you had finished the game before reading !! ^^
> 
> in this , we will be introduced to our favorite outcasts before their fateful introduction !  
> (comments are my lifeblood, so feel free to fuel me <3)

**PREQUEL I – CONVICTION BY BLOOD**

Akira Kurusu is - as some would say - born a crime. Being born a member of a race known as the “magi” is the equivalent of being born with a target on your back, imprinted on you for the rest of time. They were easily identifiable due to the “mage markings” found on the back of their necks, and their unusual eye color whenever their powers came into play. Akira Kurusu was born with grey eyes, but the silver glitter prevailed, and his parents knew what had become of the baby boy they were so excited to bring into the world.

To the world, he was a monster.

They sheltered this miracle child for as long as they could, but eventually - as he entered his teen years - he became difficult to conceal. Teenage angst overtook him, angered by being hidden away his entire life, and he lashed out one fateful night.

An invitation had arrived at the Kurusu residence, an invitation by the king inviting them to a masquerade ball, something Akira was quick to pick up on: “I can hide my face!” He exclaimed to his father, but his father shook his head,

“If your eyes glow, they will kill you.”

“I won’t use my powers!”

“We haven’t even the faintest clue what your powers are, my boy. You cannot control what you do not understand.”

That is a phrase Akira heard every time he suggested leaving, but his stubbornness took hold. He wouldn’t be concealed forever, he _would_ see the outside world.

Even if it killed him.

  
  
  


**PREQUEL II – BORN IN SIN**

Goro Akechi is a bastard. Not in the sense that he is someone we should dislike, no, in fact, Akechi is someone who has earned mountains of support and sympathy by some, but to Masayoshi Shido, he is the physical embodiment of everything wrong with the world. The byproduct of a drunken night with a local prostitute – a _mage_ prostitute, nonetheless. It was a shameful moment in his reign, which is why he did everything in his power to hide him away.

He had her murdered rather quickly once rumors of her pregnancy reached his ears, but he was far too late. At the doorstep of her home, he heard a screaming child. On his door, the name “Goro Akechi” was engraved. He spat on the floor before taking a step forward.

He took in the bastard, hiding him in a windowless room for the first five years of his life, hiding a woman by the name of Sae Nijima to keep an eye on him. She did so, and when he first showed his abilities, Shido instructed her to show him...Discipline.

He used these methods until Goro learned, and he stopped using his abilities...In front of anyone. In secret, he grew. He blossomed into a mage he knew his mother would be proud of, a plan blooming in his beautiful brain...A plan of revenge.

“I want a masquerade party.” He requested one fateful night at dinner, “for my eighteenth birthday. Nobody will see me.”

“And why should I provide such a luxury?” Shido had quipped back rather quickly. But Goro was prepared.

“Show me your enemies.”

Shido froze at that, lowering his chopsticks and looking at Goro curiously, “pardon?” He spoke up. Goro smirked, lifting his hand and revealing a glimmering ball of dark magic in his palm, “what do you think you’re – ” Shido started, but abruptly stopped when Goro used that ball of magic, turning it into a sort of dart and shooting a nearby servant.

“He was a traitor. He would discuss treasonous plans with Miss Nijima before her banishment.” He tattles, having heard the whispers ever since he was young. He took a bite of his food, wiping his mouth, “I can do that for you, on one condition.”

“This is preposterous!” Shido exclaimed, standing up from his seat and looking at the dead man in front of him as if that was his first experience with bloodshed.

Goro knew very well that it wasn’t.

“Let me out of my room, allow me to attend a masquerade. Let me _help_ you.”

The two stared at each other, Goro finally feeling as if he wasn’t being looked down upon….

His plan was finally…. _Finally_ being set into motion.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed !! i feel i should preface once again that this is a prequel, the first real "story" with these two will be at the masquerade ball , this was just to set the scene .
> 
> also ! the series being titled "an unjust game" is not only a quote from p5 , but also a small nod to the "game" in "game of thrones" just a small tidbit i was way too proud of


End file.
